Un día de Filmación
by Kaei Kon
Summary: [oneshot] Un simple día en la vida de algunos el día en el que se cumplen sueños para otros ¡oh sí! el regreso de Duro de Matar XD parte de Crónicas KaRe ¡mi primera veintena! felicidades a mí XD


**Disclaimer:** © Aoki Takao · BB3Project · TV Tokyo

**Pairings: **KaixRei mención TakaoxMax

**Rated: **K nada importante solo shonen Ai

**Summary: **Un simple día en la vida de algunos el día en el que se cumplen sueños para otros ¡oh sí! el regreso de Duro de Matar XD

**Crónicas kaixrei**

* * *

**Un día de Filmación**

Si alguien le hubiese preguntado a Rei Kon si alguna vez le hubiese gustado trabajar en una película, seguramente Rei hubiera brincado y dicho "¡claro!" después de todo ¿a quién no le gusta el mundo de las luminarias? En realidad (y aunque no le gustara admitirlo) le gustaría participar aunque fuera en un papel pequeño de alguna gran producción Hollywoodense…

Casualmente nunca se hubiera esperado lo que ese día de sábado le esperaba…

* * *

- ¡Oh por favor Kai! Nada te cuesta acompañarme… todos los chicos irán ya verás que será divertido!

- Humf.

- Come on Kai! A Michael le costó mucho trabajo que nos dieran los pases... ¡quieren que estemos todos! Vamos no seas aguafiestas… let's go! –intentó animar el americano.

- Yo. No. Quiero. Ir.

- ¡Kai Alexander! 1 –gritó dando una patada Rei-

En ese momento todos voltearon a ver la enfadada cara de Rei, asombrados de que el siempre tranquilo le hubiera dado El Ultimátum a Kai…

Todo comenzó en la mañana…

Los G-revolution estaban todos reunidos en casa de Max, esta vez le había tocado la reunión al americano, aunque el mismo Max se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en Japón con Takao todos quisieron visitar a Max, además todos estaban en fascinados pues de estaban quedando en uno de los hoteles de la BBA americana y ya saben como eran estos "norte americanos" a Daichí no le gustaba ir a esas reuniones pues por lo general Takao y Max estaban en "su asunto" mientras Kai y Rei... bueno ellos apenas daban muestras de notar su alrededor en verdad no entendía como el Jefe podía soportarlo... lo que no sabía es que el Jefe bueno... el jefe tenía planeado salir con Emily... Hillary se había negado a faltar a clases... (2)

Esa mañana todos se levantaban después de haber tenido un largo viaje, Kai y Rei venían desde Rusia y Kenny y Takao desde Japón. Todos estaban teniendo un desayuno tranquilo en el pequeño desayunador de la habitación doble... cuando Michael y Emily entraron estrepitosamente a la habitación

- Muy bien mis queridos amiguitos... ¿adivinen que hizo esta estrella por ustedes?

- ¿Mudarte a Bora-Bora? –masculló Kai recibiendo un codazo por parte del pelinegro-

- Muy gracioso... no resulta que les conseguí un trabajo como actores de películas! –y al escuchar esto los ojos del pelinegro brillaron intensamente- Resulta que el mismísimo Bruce Willis está filmando su nueva película policíaca en el centro de la ciudad y una de las escenas es la firma de autógrafos de algún grupo o equipo famoso y pues... resulta que de algún modo se enteraron que ustedes estaban aquí y quieren saber si les gustaría hacer una actuación especial –todos estaban atónitos con los ojos abiertos y sin palabras-

- Bru.. Bru.. Bru... –no lograba articular el americano-

- Max¿te sientes bien?. ¿quieres cantar o qué?

- ¡BRUCE WILLIS!

- Ajá... ¿y ese quién es?

- ¡Cómo qué quien es Takao!. Mide 1.82 Walter Bruce Willis nacido en Alemania a los dos años se trasladó a los Estados Unidos acabó sus estudios en Montclair Stage College de New Jersey, Apareció en varias obras teatrales alcanzó el estrellato televisivo en la serie "**_Luz de luna_**" en 1985 y ganó un Emmy; debutó en el cine con "**_El primer pecado mortal_**" en1980 su primera película a gran escala "C**_ita a Ciegas_**" con Kim Basinger fue extraordinaria y alabada por la crítica ¡Es uno de los actores más cotizados en Wollywood! sin mencionar que es mi actor favorito... –aclaró el americano zarandeando a Takao para luego soltarlo y dejarlo caer en el suelo-

- Bruce Willis... –se quedó pensando el pelinegro- ¡Claro! Es el actor de "**_Duro de Matar_**¿No?

- Exactamente aunque mi película favorita es **_El último Boy Scout_**, aunque las de **_Duro de Matar_** son muy buenas... y ni mencionar **_El Quinto Elemento_** es excelente, **_Mi encuentro Conmigo_** también es buena ¡ah! Y como olvidar **_Armageddon_**, o **_Sexto sentido_** o **_Operación, Seguridad Máxima_** ni que decir de **_¡Sexto Sentido!_** O y su trabajo como la voz del mocoso en **_Mira quien habla_** wow, ah pero **_El protegido_** también me gusta aunque está rara, o y la última **_Dieci_**-

- ¡YA! Maxie... captamos el mensaje ya, basta...

- Como podrán ver a nuestro Maxie le gusta el actor y como será su cumpleaños próximamente le he conseguido esto y para ser sinceros es una gran oportunidad para ustedes, pueden aparecer en una peli! –terminó Michael mientras todos estaban bastante fascinados con la idea-

- Yo no quiero –se escuchó la fría voz del soviético peliazul- a lo que todos le voltearon a ver lentamente con una mirada de eterna preocupación, si Kai decía que no participaría de seguro todo se iría derechito al drenaje

- Pero Kaiiiiiii

- Ya dije que no y es no. no me gustan ese tipo de cosas y lo saben.

* * *

- ¡Kai Alexander! 1 –gritó dando una patada Rei- ¿Iremos verdad? –se escuchó la más amenazante voz que Rei hubiera podido hacer jamás...

Unas horas más tarde...

- ¡Cielos esto es increíble! –gritó Takao emocionado-

- Cálmate Takao o nos echarán de la filmación –le dijo Max- y si por tu culpa yo no puedo ver a Bruce Willis lo pagarás caro

- Oh de acuerdo dijo y se sentó en su "mesa para dar autógrafos"

- ¿Están todos listos chicos? –se escuchó la voz de un altavoz-

- Sí señor Cuarón2 –dijeron todos al unísono-

**¡Bien silencio en el set, toma 523 "escena del mall toma 1" yyyyyyyy ACCION! **

Todos se pusieron en sus lugares y los chicos comenzaron con su supuesta –sesión de autógrafos- que en verdad era alguna pues varios de los extras que le hacían de fans –en verdad- eran fans y sí les habían pasado papel y pluma para que fuese firmado...

_Movie POV _

- _Por favor John sabes que ella está entre ese barullo de gente de ahí –decía un hombre ya entrado en años pero no por eso dejaba de ser sexy, su mirada denotaba concentración en su mano empuñaba un arma semi-automática y sudor y sangre se podían notar en la camiseta que se adhería a su cuerpo- _

- _Lo sé capitán pero no voy a dejar que esa chica mate a toda esta gente ni a esos chicos –contestó otro de aspecto más bonachón y respirando agitadamente- _

- _Vamos John sabes que esto no es para ti, apenas llevas dos años disfrutando de tu retiro como policía ya no soy tu capitán es justo que le dejes esto a S.W.A.T o a alguien más. _

- _No capitán esta mujer es mi responsabilidad, yo la entrené yo sé todo lo que sabe le dediqué años para que fuera mi reemplazo, ahora me arrepiento de haberle brindado todos y cada uno de esos conocimientos, lamento haberle dicho como un criminal debería pensar, debí dejar que ciertas cosas las descubriera por ella misma, con dolor y sangre igual que lo hice yo _

- _John... ella dejó de ser tu responsabilidad cuando se metió en esto, dudo que alguna vez estuviera bajo tu jurisdicción su coeficiente intelectual es comparada a la de los estudiosos de esa porquería que llaman Harvard... _

- _Aún así capitán es la hija de mi hermana... yo... debo salvarla... _

- _Maclain... y como piensas detenerla?-el hombre le dedicó una sonrisa muy propia de él a su capitán, movió la cabeza en forma divertida y respondió- _

- _Soy un viejo perro policía capitán... aún me guardo un par de secretos que me costó mucho compartir... _

- _Tú puedes Maclain... –ambos hombres se estrecharon la mano amistosamente y el de aspecto heroico empezó a avanzar hacia la gente- ¡Hey Maclain! –le gritó el hombre de mostacho- al menos esta vez no te tuviste que meter en el cubo de ningún ascensor! –gritó a lo que el hombre llamado Maclain volvió a sonreír de manera conocida- _

_Avanzó a paso firme y cuando se encontró entre la muchedumbre alzó su semi-automática al aire y dio un disparo al aire _

- _¡Tengo una bomba, que nadie se mueva o haré explotar todo este lugar! _

_La seguridad que cubría el evento de la firma de autógrafos del famoso equipo se quiso acercar pero el hombre les apuntó con su sig-saurer haciéndolos retroceder... los cinco chicos en la mesa se levantaron todos con expresión asustada _

- _¡Hey!. ¡Ustedes!. ¡Sentados si no quieren volar en mil pedazos! –todos miraron a ver al más alto peliazul que asintió firmemente y volvieron a tomar sus asientos- _

_El hombre miraba hacia todos lados buscando... buscando cuando de la nada un hombre de aspecto mayor y alopécica cabeza se levantó del asiento en el que se encontraba, por cierto retirado de la mesa de autógrafos... su gafete traía la insignia de _Mr. Dickenson_ todo se puso a la expectativa y el hombre puso su mano al borde de su cara... inesperadamente arrancó su faz dejando al descubierto una hermosa cabellera negra y unos ojos verdes que deslumbraban era una chica realmente hermosa, cualquiera hubiera quedado prendido de su belleza hombres y mujeres por igual... _

- _lo siento tío, no quería llegar a tanto, tú me obligaste, sabes que te mataré y aún así huiré tan rápido que apenas sí me verán el polvo... tú me enseñaste, y me enseñaste bien, pero yo he desarrollado mis propios trucos, habrás frustrado mi robo de los fondos de este deporte... pero ya encontraré otro "negocio" _

- _Jolette ibas a encubrir tu robo con la muerte de estos chicos de aquí –un clamor general se escuchó ante esto- _

- _Un precio pequeño –dijo la mujer mientras reía con cinismo- _

- _Au Revioir__...r–y la mujer apuntó una hermosa arma automática directamente al hombre- tío John... _

**¡CORTE! **

POV normal

- Excelente todos, Bruce, Angelina... todo fue perfecto hagamos una toma más

- ¡QUE! –se escuchó la voz de el peliazul soviético- ¿No que había quedado perfecto?

Bruce había volteado al escuchar el reclamo y se encaminó hacia el grupo, los ojos de Max se abrieron tanto y su presión sanguínea empezó a acrecentarse mucho... cuando el hombre dio el paso para subir al estrado el pobre Rubio se desmayó...

- Vaya... Antes que nada quiero darles las gracias por venir a una de mis hijas les encanta su equipo...

Bruce Willis les estaba hablando directamente aunque su mirada no estaba bien fija aunque parecía estar mirando a Rei...

- La verdad he estado comentando con Alfonso que me gustaría tener a alguno de los del equipo conmigo un par de escenas más, para darle más realismo de lo que Jolette quería ya saben... seguro les dieron copia del libreto¿qué me dices tú? parece que la cámara te favorece lo he visto en la tele... –Rei sentía que le corazón se estaba a punto de parársele, todo lo que alguna vez había deseado era aparecer en una película casi no podía ni respirar-

- ¡OH sí me encantaría! -Gritó emocionado a lo que todos le miraron extrañados... el jefe se le acercó un poco y le murmuró-

- Rei... creo que se lo decía a Kai...

Rei estaba totalmente rojo se había vuelto a sentar y había agachado la cabeza¡Jamás se había sentido tan avergonzado en la vida!

- Lo siento pero no –dijo secamente Kai- a mí no me gustan esta clase de cosas –y su vista viajó hacia el rojo gatito que ahora era Rei- pero les aseguro que mi compañero Kon estaría encantado además siempre lo ha querido hacer-

En ese momento la impresionante figura de Angelina Jolie apareció frente a ellos, Max apenas se recuperaba cuando ante su rostro tiene a la catalogada mujer más sexy del mundo lo por lo que vuelve a caer inconsciente en brazos de Tyson... que bien le hubiera gustado gritar qué el tomaría el papel pero estaba demasiado preocupado por el estado de su Maxie

- Mmmm si me lo permites Bruce este chico oriental es justo el chico que Jolette hubiera escogido para raptar...

- ¿Eso crees?

- Definitivamente –Rei alzó su rostro ante estas palabras-

- Vamos a verte de pié tigre... –a Kai le molestó sobre manera pues solo él podía llamarle así pero... la verdad no es que fuera a decirle nada a semejante mujer, Rei hizo lo propio y aún muy acalorado se puso en pie-

- Míralo Bruce... es excelente además sé de buena fuente que ese chico tiene un club de admiradoras que tú envidiarías...

- ¿Oh sí? –respondió el actor con jocosidad- no lo dudo mi hija creo que es miembro de uno. ¡Decidido!. ¿estás de acuerdo? –Rei se levantó de un salto totalmente alegre estaba tan alegre que se le olvidó todo y besó a Kai ahí enfrente de todos... cuando se dio cuenta... –

- Oh.. yo... este...

Todos rieron discretamente Bruce solo puso una de sus Bruce-sonrisas y Angelina le guiñó el ojo en señal divertida...

El resto de la tarde de filmación fue un rotundo éxito, Rei pudo tener su sueño y Max su media hora de alabanza completa a Bruce Willis todo salió perfecto. Rei al poco tiempo recibió propuestas para películas pero con ese pequeño papel su curiosidad y deseo había sido saciado, la verdadera pasión de Rei es y será siempre el Beyblade, y bueno...claro que no dejó de colgar en la pared una impresión digital de los créditos donde su nombre resaltaba (a su parecer) más que el de los demás

Fin

* * *

Bueno niñs eso es todo por ahora... la verdad espero les guste igual que yo me deleité pensando en tan extraordinarios personajes dignos de mi santa devoción XD

1 Por unanimidad y muchos fics que así lo marcan (no es que así sea aclaro) el segundo de Kai es Alexander... Adda esto es gracias a ti XD

2 No pude resistirme ¡soy mexicana!

¡HASTA LA PROXIMA! a ver que nos pone Adda-chan... tengamos miedo tengamos mucho miedo...


End file.
